My Gym Partner's An Ed
by The Eds Rock
Summary: The Eds spend the day at Charles Darwin Middle School as part of a student exchange program. Ed loves it, Edd hates it & Eddy thinks it's the perfect place for a scam. Bull Sharkowski is in the exchange program too and he terrorizes Peach Creek Junior High.
1. Chapter 1

**MY GYM PARTNER'S AN ED**

Chapter 1

One Wednesday morning, Edd was asleep in his bed when suddenly, his alarm clock beeped and woke him up. Edd got out of bed and put on his slippers. Then, he went downstairs and had a bowl of Chunky Puffs cereal for breakfast. After breakfast, Edd went back upstairs and took a shower. Then, he got dressed in his usual attire and gathered all his school supplies.

Once Edd was ready for school, he left his house. Ed and Eddy were standing on the sidewalk, waiting for him.

"Hi, Double-D," Ed greeted as he waved at Edd.

"Good morning, gentlemen," Edd greeted as he approached Ed and Eddy. "Ready for another exciting day of learning?"

"Not in this lifetime, Sockhead," Eddy replied. "The only good thing about goin' to school today is that it's Whopper Wiener Wednesday in the caf."

"WHOPPER WIENER WEDNESDAY, DOUBLE-D!" Ed happily exclaimed.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I'm afraid we'll be missing out on today's lunch special," Edd informed. "Today is the day we participate in our school's student exchange program."

"Oh, great," Eddy groaned as he facepalmed himself. "I forgot about that."

"What's an exchange program?" Ed asked.

"It's where a group of students from one school study at another school. Instead of attending Peach Creek Junior High, we'll be attending Charles Darwin Middle School," Edd explained. He looked at his watch. "The bus taking us there is scheduled to depart at precisely 7:30 AM."

"Alright, let's go," Eddy said.

The Eds made their way over to Peach Creek Junior High. When they arrived, there was a bus waiting for them. The Eds boarded the bus and took their seats. Then, the bus took off.

"I'm looking forward to exploring a new school, aren't you, Eddy?" Edd asked.

"No, me and Ed are only doin' this stupid exchange thing for extra credit," Eddy grouchily replied.

"Well, considering yours and Ed's deplorable grades, you two certainly need it,"

"I heard Charles Darwin Middle School has real animals," Ed mentioned.

"Where did you hear that, Ed?" Edd asked in confusion.

"On a commercial,"

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Oh, brother. You've been watchin' too much TV, Ed," Eddy commented.

"I concur. I highly doubt they have real animals there," Edd agreed.

"I bet they're as dumb as animals though. It'd be easy to take their cash,"

"Don't tell me you plan on scamming them, Eddy,"

Eddy stared at Edd for a moment and said, "Okay, I won't."

A few minutes later, the bus arrived at Charles Darwin Middle School. The Eds exited the bus. Then, it took off again.

"Well, here we are," Edd announced.

The Eds stared at the school and noticed something weird about it.

"That's peculiar. Why does the building have trees sticking out from its roof and windows?" Edd wondered.

"Beats me. Maybe, it's 'cause of budget cuts or somethin'," Eddy guessed.

"Maybe, this is a school for trees," Ed guessed.

"Shut up, Ed,"

"Well, that's not important right now," Edd said. "What is important is that we walk through those doors and further educate ourselves."

The Eds walked up to the entrance of the building. When they opened the door, they gasped in shock at what they saw.

"Oh, my..." Edd said.

"I don't believe this..." Eddy said.

"I was right, guys..." Ed said.

Various animal students and faculty were roaming the hallway.

A wide grin spread across Ed's face. "IT'S A SCHOOL FULL OF ANIMALS!" Ed cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

**MY GYM PARTNER'S AN ED**

Chapter 2

"There must be some mistake," Edd said in disbelief. "Why would our principal send us to a school that's meant for animals?"

"Why do animals even go to school in the first place?" Eddy wondered.

"I suppose they have just as much right to an education as humans do,"

"Talk about stupid. So, what're we supposed to do now?"

"I'm afraid we'll have to spend the day here, Eddy," Edd answered. "After all, we did volunteer for the exchange program."

"I hope they have chickens here," Ed said.

"I hope they don't have birds here," Eddy said.

"I'm certain they'll have both," Edd replied. "Let's start searching for the principal's office."

"How are we gonna find it?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps we can ask someone for directions,"

"Excuse me," a voice said.

The Eds faced the source of the voice and saw Mr. Mandrill walking towards them.

"IT'S A MONKEY!" Ed exclaimed as he grabbed Mr. Mandrill and hugged him tightly.

"That's not a monkey. That's a baboon," Eddy corrected.

"Ed, let him go," Edd instructed. Ed released Mr. Mandrill. "I apologize for that, sir."

"That's okay. I actually enjoyed it," Mr. Mandrill replied. "Are you boys here for the exchange program?"

"Yes, I'm Eddward but I normally go by 'Double-D' and these are my friends, Ed and Eddy,"

"Nice to meet you three. I'm Mr. Mandrill, the guidance counselor. Welcome to Charles Darwin,"

"Thank you. Can you direct us to the principal's office?" Edd asked.

"Sure, follow me," Mr. Mandrill instructed, motioning the Eds to follow him.

* * *

The Eds and Mr. Mandrill arrived at Principal Pixiefrog's office.

"Well, here we are," Mr. Mandrill announced.

"A frog is in charge here?" Eddy asked in disbelief after reading a sign on the door that had Pixiefrog's name on it.

"Cool," Ed said.

The group of four entered the office.

"Principal Pixiefrog, the exchange students are here," Mr. Mandrill informed.

"Good. Thank you, Mr. Mandrill," Pixiefrog replied.

Mr. Mandrill left the office while the Eds walked up to Pixiefrog's desk.

"Good morning, sir," Edd greeted. "The three of us are students from Peach Creek Junior High and we're here for the exchange program."

"Ah, yes, Ed, Eddward &amp; Eddy," Pixiefrog said. "Your principal failed to give me your last names so I'll just call you by your first names. Anyway, welcome to Charles Darwin. I'm Principal Pixiefrog."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Pixiefrog. We're looking forward to spending the day here, aren't we, gentlemen?"

"You bet!" Ed happily exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure," Eddy said sarcastically.

"Glad to hear it," Pixiefrog replied. He handed each Ed a sheet of paper with information on it. "Here are your schedules and a map of the school in case you get lost."

"Thank you, sir," Edd said.

"You boys have a nice day,"

The Eds left the office and started looking at their schedules.

"Counting, stalking and hibernation. What kinda classes are these?" Eddy complained.

"It's an animal school, Eddy. They're supposed to offer subjects that are useful to animals," Edd explained.

"What good does that do us, Double-D? We're not animals. Ed might be but me and you aren't," Eddy argued. "Let's blow this barn fest and go home."

"Eddy, we can't leave. Skipping school has severe consequences. Let's just give Charles Darwin a chance. I admit it's an awkward situation but at least, it's only for a day,"

"It's bad enough goin' to human school, Double-D. I don't wanna go to school with a bunch of animals,"

"But you need this assignment, remember?" Edd reminded. "Without it, you won't receive the extra credit you need and you'll surely end up in summer school."

Eddy groaned after realizing Edd had defeated him. "Fine. Let's get it over with," Eddy said reluctantly.

"Yay!" Ed cheered. "I can't wait for our first class, guys!"

"That's the spirit, Ed," Edd complimented. "Let's start searching for our classroom."


	3. Chapter 3

**MY GYM PARTNER'S AN ED**

Chapter 3

Adam was getting a book out of his locker when Jake swung over to him.

"Morning, Adam," Jake greeted.

"Hey, Jake," Adam greeted as he closed his locker door. "Did you hear about the exchange program?"

"What's an exchange program?" Jake asked.

"It's where you explore another school. Remember when we visited my old school?" Adam reminded.

"Oh, yeah. I remember,"

"Some kids from Peach Creek Junior High are visiting Charles Darwin today. That means I won't be the only human here," Adam said excitedly.

"That's great, Adam," Jake replied, happy for his friend. "But if you wanted to hang out with other humans, why didn't you just sign up to go to their school?"

"I thought it'd be kinda boring like it was at Chester Arthur so I didn't sign up this time. I can't wait to meet the new kids. I wonder when they'll get here,"

"LOOK, GUYS! ANOTHER MONKEY!" a voice suddenly exclaimed.

Adam and Jake faced the source of the voice and saw Ed laughing and running towards them with Edd and Eddy in tow.

"I think they're here," Jake said.

Ed grabbed Jake and hugged him tightly.

"Ed, control yourself!" Edd shouted as he and Eddy caught up to Ed.

"Can't...breathe..." Jake said, gasping for air.

"Ed, let him go," Edd instructed. Ed released Jake. "Thank you."

"At least, he found an actual monkey this time," Eddy commented.

"Wow! More humans just like Adam!" Jake exclaimed. He jumped onto Eddy's head, causing Eddy to flinch.

"Hey, get off my head, you stupid monkey!" Eddy ordered angrily as he grabbed Jake and threw him at Edd.

"Eddy, be gentle!" Edd scolded.

Jake jumped onto Edd's head, causing Edd to flinch. "Hey, where's your hair? Is it under this hat?" Jake asked. He lifted Edd's hat and looked under it. Then, he screeched and put the hat back on.

"What's wrong, Jake? What'd you see?" Adam asked.

"You don't wanna know," Jake replied with a terrified look on his face. After recovering from his shock, Jake jumped onto Ed's head.

"I got a monkey on my head," Ed said.

"Whoa, you got a buncha nits in your hair," Jake pointed out. He took a nit from Ed's hair and ate it. "I like this guy already."

"Are you guys here for the exchange program?" Adam asked the Eds.

"Yes," Edd answered. "I'm Double-D and this is Ed and Eddy."

"I'm Adam,"

"It's nice to meet you, Adam. Are you here for the exchange program as well?"

Adam hesitated for a moment and admitted, "No, I actually go to school here."

"For real?" Eddy asked in surprise. "I thought this place was for animals."

"It is but I got transferred here 'cause my last name's Lyon,"

"Oh, my. How unfortunate," Edd commented, feeling bad for Adam.

Eddy started laughing. "Oh, man! I'd hate to be in your shoes."

Jake started laughing too. "Me too, and I don't even wear shoes."

"Gentlemen, that's enough. You're embarrassing him," Edd complained as Eddy and Jake continued to laugh.

"There there, little man. There's plenty to be ashamed of," Ed said as he patted Adam's head.

Windsor and Slips showed up.

"Morning, Adam. Morning, Jake," Windsor greeted.

"Hey, Windsor. Hey, Slips," Adam greeted.

"MONKEY!" Ed exclaimed as he started running towards Windsor.

"ED!" Edd and Eddy shouted as they grabbed Ed and pulled him back, causing Jake to fall off Ed's head.

"Please, Ed, not again," Edd complained.

"He's a gorilla, Ed, not a monkey," Eddy corrected.

"Dude, check out the new kids," Slips said.

"I assume they're here for the exchange program between our school and Peach Creek Junior High," Windsor said.

"Yes, that is correct," Edd replied. "I'm Double-D and this is Ed and Eddy."

"Why do they call you 'Double-D'?" Jake asked curiously.

"My name is Edd also but with two D's instead of one,"

"Wow, you guys have the same name," Adam said.

"Cool," Jake complimented.

"Indeed," Windsor agreed.

"Yeah, dude, that's awesome," Slips agreed.

"Can one of you direct us to our first class?" Edd asked.

"Who's your teacher?" Adam asked.

"Some guy named Mr. Hornbill," Eddy answered.

"You're in luck. Mr. Hornbill's our teacher too," Jake replied.

"What a coincidence," Edd commented.

"What kinda animal is he?" Ed asked.

"A rhino," Adam answered. "His class is gonna start soon. We'd better go."

The group of seven started walking over to Mr. Hornbill's classroom.

"Hey, Double-D, I just thoughta somethin'," Eddy said. "We're tradin' places with someone from this school, right?"

"Correct," Edd replied.

"So, who do ya think's at our school?"

* * *

At Peach Creek Junior High, Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy &amp; Jonny, who was carrying Plank, were walking down a hallway.

"Did you guys hear about the Eds?" Kevin asked. "They're goin' to Charles Darwin Middle School for that student exchange program. That means they won't be around to bug us today."

"Yay!" Jimmy cheered.

"Good riddance," Sarah said negatively.

"Rolf is pleased by the lack of Ed-boy buffoonery," Rolf agreed.

"I hope they have fun at Charles Darwin," Nazz commented.

"I wouldn't count on it. Plank says Charles Darwin Middle School has real animals," Jonny replied. The other kids gave him weird looks.

"Where did you hear that, Jonny?" Nazz asked in confusion.

"On a commercial,"

"Yeah, right. You've been watchin' too much TV, man," Kevin commented.

"It's true! Plank says they're gonna bring one of the animal kids here today," Jonny explained.

"Do you think so, Sarah?" Jimmy asked, getting scared.

"Jonny's an idiot, Jimmy," Sarah replied.

"Get real, Jonny. There's no way Charles Darwin has real animals," Kevin said. He suddenly bumped into someone. "Hey, watch where you're goin'!"

The person Kevin bumped into faced him and angrily shouted, "You watch where you're goin', kid!"

The cul-de-sac kids looked up and to their shock and horror, they saw the face of Bull Sharkowski.

"What're you chumps starin' at?" Bull asked.

"CHECK IT OUT!" Kevin panicked.

"IT'S A SHARK!" Sarah panicked.

"HE'S GONNA EAT US!" Jimmy panicked.

The cul-de-sac kids screamed and ran off in the opposite direction.


	4. Chapter 4

**MY GYM PARTNER'S AN ED**

Chapter 4

In Mr. Hornbill's class, the Eds were standing next to him in front of the classroom while Adam, Jake, Windsor &amp; Slips were sitting at their desks.

"Good morning, class," Mr. Hornbill greeted. "Before we begin, I'd like to introduce our three exchange students, Ed, Eddward &amp; Eddy. As you can see, they're humans like Mr. Lyon and as you know, they'll be visiting our school today while Mr. Sharkowski visits theirs."

All the students cheered. Bull being gone for the day meant he wouldn't be around to bully them. The Eds sat down at three empty desks.

"Who's the shark guy?" Eddy asked.

"Bull Sharkowski. He's the school bully," Adam answered.

_So, they sent a bull shark to our school,_ Eddy thought. _I bet he's going to drive the other kids crazy. I'd pay to see that._

"Alright, everyone. Settle down," Mr. Hornbill instructed. "Today, we're going to learn how to add two numbers together." Mr. Hornbill took a piece of chalk and wrote "1 + 1 =" on the chalkboard. "Now, who can tell me what one plus one equals?" he asked.

Edd and Eddy stared at Mr. Hornbill, dumbfounded.

"You're joking, right?" Eddy asked.

"I don't mean to sound rude, Mr. Hornbill, but that's basic math," Edd pointed out. "Shouldn't we be at a higher level?"

"Welcome to my world," Adam replied.

"Oh, oh, oh! Me, me, me!" Ed exclaimed as he raised his hand and waved it rapidly.

"Yes, Ed?" Mr. Hornbill asked.

"One plus one equals one on a bun,"

All the animals except Mr. Hornbill burst out laughing.

"Was that just a joke?" Adam asked in confusion.

"No, he's just stupid," Eddy replied in annoyance.

"No, Ed. That's incorrect," Mr. Hornbill said. "Anyone else?"

"I believe the answer is two," Edd replied as he raised his hand.

"Correct! Well done, Eddward," Mr. Hornbill complimented as he wrote "2" on the chalkboard. "Let's try another problem."

* * *

At Peach Creek Junior High, Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny &amp; Plank were all in their homeroom class. They were still startled from their encounter with Bull Sharkowski.

"I can't believe it! There's a real shark here! This can't be happening, man!" Kevin complained.

"I wanna go home, Sarah! I don't wanna go to school with a shark!" Jimmy cried.

"Me neither, Jimmy," Sarah agreed.

"Dude, what're we gonna do if he ends up in one of our classes?" Nazz asked.

Before anyone could answer that question, the homeroom teacher entered the room. He had a nervous look on his face.

"Good morning, class," he greeted. "Before we begin, I'd like to introduce our exchange student, Bull Sharkowski."

As if on cue, Bull entered the classroom, causing the cul-de-sac kids to gasp in shock and horror.

"As you can see, he's a bull shark and as you know, he'll be visiting our school today while Ed, Eddward &amp; Eddy visit his," the teacher continued.

Bull growled angrily at the cul-de-sac kids, causing them to scream and run to the back of the room.

_I can't believe we're having a student exchange program with an all-animal school,_ the teacher thought. _What was Principal Antonucci thinking when he agreed to this?_

"I'm gonna go get some more coffee. I'll be back," the teacher said, feeling scared and uncomfortable around Bull. "Bull, why don't you get acquainted with the other students while I'm gone?"

"Sure thing, teach," Bull said evilly.

The teacher ran out of the room, despite the protests of the cul-de-sac kids, who were now standing against the back wall, cringing in fear as Bull marched over to them.

"I'm gonna wet my pants," Jonny whimpered.

"Stay still. He can smell fear," Rolf whispered.

"Alright, chumps! Listen up!" Bull ordered. He sucked up water from his headphones. "I'm only doin' this exchange program junk for extra credit! You're gonna be my new victims for the day and if any of you tick me off, I'm gonna eat you alive!"


End file.
